This invention relates to a stencil clip for extruded concrete edging or similar curbing.
Edging for gardens and lawn, and similar forms of curbing, are now commonly made by mobile extruding machines which extrude concrete through a mould. Due to the extrusion process by which it is formed, the resultant curbing has a constant cross-sectional shape or profile determined by the sectional profile of the mould. Typically, at least the upper part of the curbing has a curved profile.
A decorative pattern may be applied to the extruded concrete curb or other edging to improve the aesthetics thereof, or alphanumeric indicia may be spray painted onto the curb, e.g. to indicate the manufacturer, property owner or street number. Due to the curved profile of the curb, it is difficult to apply decorative patterns or indicia consistently and accurately.
Masking tape and/or paper sheet stencils, such as the stencil described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,714, may be applied to the curb to define a pattern corresponding to the desired decorative pattern. The curb is sprayed through the stencil, which is then removed to leave the decorative pattern. The stencils are typically made of thin paper or plastic sheet, and tear easily. Such known stencils are normally discarded as they are designed for single use only. Moreover, the known stencils are intended for use on flat surfaces, such as concrete paths or driveways, and the application of such stencils to a curved curb surface is both difficult and tedious.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,071 describes a re-usable stencil kit for the application of painted address characters to a street curb. However, the stencil kit is designed for application to a flat planar surface, and is not particularly suited for curved surfaces. Furthermore, the application of the stencil of U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,071 is time consuming.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved stencil for curbing, particularly extruded concrete edging having a curved profile.
In one broad form, the invention comprises a stencil for an extruded concrete curb or similar edging having a constant cross-sectional shape along a length thereof, the stencil being pre-formed from a resiliently flexible sheet and having a constant cross-sectional shape at rest which substantially matches the cross-sectional profile of an upper portion of the curb, the stencil having side portions which can flex outwardly to permit the stencil to be clipped on and off the curb.
Preferably, the sheet material is spring steel sheet.
Advantageously, the stencil has edge portions along opposite sides thereof, the edge portions extending generally laterally outwardly. The edge portions serve as handles permitting the side walls to be pulled slightly apart when the stencil is being clipped onto the curb, or removed therefrom. The edge portions may curve slightly upwardly at their distal ends, to facilitate grasping.
The stencil may have at least one cut-out portion in an upper portion thereof. The cut-out portion typically defines a decorative shape of a coating to be applied to the curb. Alternatively, the stencil may be a solid clip which serves as a blanking or masking stencil.